


A Hidden Treasure in the Sea

by TheNightOwls



Series: MerMay [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, MerMay, MerMay2018, Mermaid theme, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightOwls/pseuds/TheNightOwls
Summary: MerMay: Day 3 - LGBTQ+ ThemeNothing ever goes as planned, does it?In which Shiro is met with a mysterious figure when going out for his early morning jog.





	A Hidden Treasure in the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> (Alright, it's been a while since I've written but I want to give it a try. Start off small and work my way up again maybe? So here's my first entry to MerMay month. And yes, it's the third day, and yes, I'm late. But better late than never right? )
> 
> MerMay month will be Voltron themed and probably from Shiro’s viewpoint because well, I write best for him. So strap yourselves in, let's get at a Voltron mermaid themed month!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron or any of it's characters.

MerMay: Day 3 - LGBTQ+ Theme

 

The day was definitely not one he was expecting. Trying to trace back his steps to see what he did differently and why the events unfolded in the way they did he thought could help settle his restless mind after what had.... happened. At that beach. Oh so early in the morning. It being evening now, he's had time to reflect back on this morning's events. Had it been real? Well he supposed that's something he'd have to wait and find out.

It almost seems like a far away dream, but it felt so astonishingly real…

...Flashback... 

Shiro went about his usual morning pattern, getting ready and grabbing a light breakfast before heading out for his run. With the summer approaching and the weather becoming warmer, he thought he’d take his run on the shore, by the oceanside near his home.

It was early in the morning, more so then he was usually used to but he had woken up in a dead start and had failed to fall back asleep so he proposed it was as good a time as any to get up and start his day.

Starting it off by running along the water side, our war veteran took his surroundings in. It had been a while since he’d gone to the shore, especially so early when its usual crowd were still sleeping in their homes, not yet ready to leave their beds at such a time. So he took advantage, taking it all in on a peaceful and quiet morning. 

It went on for a while like that, Shiro at a silent jog as he ran the coast line, the sun still just peeking over the horizon. His mind wandered off for a while until something over in the water caught his eye. Slowing down to a walk as he looked over to his right at the sea, his eyes scanned over the water, checking the surface to see if he truly did see something move. Shiro knew it wasn’t uncommon to see marine life pop up once and a while just above the surface of the water, just taking in its surroundings above water level. 

But what he thought he saw was… well, for lack of a better term, bigger than any marine life he knew frequented this close to shore.  
Stopping all together when he saw another shift across the plane of water, he squinted his eyes trying to get a possible better clue of what it may be, the scar that ran across his nose wrinkling with the shift of his eyes. He moved closer to the shore line, stopping right before the water ran across his shoes. 

‘What? What's going-’ Shiro thinks to himself before being stopped mid thought when he sees the figure he thinks is what caught his eyes, flipping above the water in a subtle way before diving back down deep into the blue.

Shiro's determined now, he doesn't know what it is, but he wants to know and he's intent on finding out. 

He slides off his shirt in a hurry, afraid that whatever's in the water, he’ll lose site of or it'll disappear. In any other situation, the person in his shoes would most likely be scared and avoid going any closer to the water. But being a seasoned veteran, it barely phases him and his curiosity and wonderment win over any fear he may have. Plus there was just something… something that almost called him to the figure, wanting to know more.

Stripping the rest of his cloths, save his boxers, he unties his laces and removes his shoes before throwing his clothes back on the sand behind him then walking further into the water. Once deep enough, he dived in and set out to the spot he last saw… well… whatever it was he saw was.

Swimming out to the point far past the shore line was no problem for this white and black haired man, being in excellent shape. But it still was quite a distance and took him a couple minutes before he stopped at the spot he believed he saw something at. Staying afloat, Shiro looked around at the vast water around him, seeing nothing out of the ordinary but the never ending blue. Even so, he still waited, keeping all of his senses sharp to the area around him. He didn’t like being taken by surprise, not after his international tours but… 

Shiro shot up and further above the water level as he felt something touch his leg and drag him out of his thoughts. Looking around with wide eyes, he kept his gaze downcast, trying to see anything in the dark waters. But no matter how sharp his eyes were, it was still so early and the sun had not fully risen so he couldn’t see through the deep depths of the ocean.

Though after a few second interval, it happened again! This time though, it had tugged him into the water. Not enough to completely submerge him but a little tug, he could almost describe as… playful?

Either way, it had Shiro looking around frantically now, searching for the source to whatever was… playing with him. He wasn’t necessarily scared, he just preferred to be in the know when it came to mysterious sea… beings?

He was just about to dive under when he felt something, almost like a hand, grab onto his shoulder and he spun around quick, grabbing at whatever had touched him and turning to face them. Except… when he turned around, it definitely was not the being he was… expecting to see. A human maybe, pulling a prank on him or even a very aware fish of some sort? He didn’t know but something, anything, just not… a mermaid? If that's even what he could call the being in front of him right now. Shiro didn’t know much about mermaids or anything that would be helpful to him in that moment. All he knew is that the knowledge he did have about mermaids fit the description of the man in front of him.  
He was… well to put it simply, beautiful. All pale skin and dark hair, even his eyes were deep and mesmerizing to Shiro, even while being completely and encompassingly black in appearance. Pointed fins for ears and intricate markings all over his body that just captivated the human man. He glanced down at the scales and seemingly never ending tail as his eyes traveled down his body, all deep purple and almost pearlescent in color. Shiro couldn’t tear his eyes away and yet, the thought popped into his brain that they had been staring at each other silently for a few minutes now, thoughtlessly checking each other out while holding onto his hand without really paying attention to those minor details.

Shiro was about to let go before the mermaid, ‘merman?’ in front of him grabbed onto his other hand, his prosthetic oine to be exact and his gaze shifted over his arm, almost inspecting the metal curiously, as though he had never seen anything like it before. And he could agree, seeing what appeared to be a nautical creature that up until that point had not existed other than folklore show up in front of his very eyes was not something he was expecting to see today. Or really at any point in his life. So Shiro let him silently inspect his arm while he kept his gaze on the being in front of him, completely mesmerized by his beauty.

Up until this point, neither had said anything, choosing to remain silent. But then, the creature chuckled, shaking his head before looking up and meeting Shiro's gaze. Before he could even get a word out, Shiro suddenly heard a voice in his head. Eyes widening, he still floated in place, never leaving the man in front of him but keeping completely still. The voice chuckled again and Shiro realized it was the man, the mermaid in front of him, telepathically talking to him. Although it was new and a frightening sensation, he tabled that thought for later in favor of listening to what the man had to say.

‘I’m Keith. Sorry, I know this must be strange for you, but don’t worry yourself to talk, I can understand and hear your thoughts. I’m happy to meet a being like you, though it can tell the feelings mutual.’ The man in front of Shiro said, or well, said to him in his mind.

“I...I well….” Flushing red at being caught red handed, and being flustered in general at this situation, he remembered what Keith said and kept his words to his mind scape. 

‘Yes I… Its uh… nice to meet you too Keith… I’m Shiro and uh…. I’m not sure what else to say, well uh, think I guess, I mean…’ Shiro was getting even more flustered, stumbling over his thoughts while trying to convey his interest in the man in front of him without being to weird about it. Shiro felt an immediate connection to this being, and he wasn’t sure how or why but he didn’t want to embarass himself and have him leave. Although, it's not like this was any usual meeting situation…

The scarred man rubbed at the back of his head with his other hand that the man in front of him wasn’t holding as he once again gave a little chuckle at Shiro’s frazzled attitude. 

‘Don’t worry, I won’t leave, I know this must be strange for you. I’ve met humans before, but… nothing like you. Your pretty interesting really. With this metal like arm and scarred skin and white hair… I’ve never seen anything like you.’ Keith thought, and Shiro would have gotten self conscious if it wasn’t for the cute and sweet smile Keith was giving him.

‘I like you, really, you make me curious. I’ve never taken an interest in a human before either. But I’d like for us to meet again. I have to go for now, it's getting late.’ Keith let go of his hand and turned, looking with all intent to just up and leave after such a brief appearance into Shiro's life, but he instead stopped and turned back around a few feet from him. 

‘Meet me here, tomorrow morning at the same time?’ The mermaid thought in wonder to Shiro.

Before Shiro could even process what was going on, he was already nodding his head and Keith was already giving him a dazzling smile before turning back and diving deep into the water. Disappearing from where he had first come. Shiro had to take a second to take it all in, just floating there and thinking to a brief few seconds before and trying to process if it was real or not. Though, he wasn’t given much time, as he started hearing sounds coming from the shore as the early risers started making their way onto the sandy beach, making the white haired man understand why Keith had to leave so abruptly…

 ...Flashforward... 

Shiro woke up like usual in the morning, bright and early. Maybe even earlier then the day before but that's because he had trouble sleeping, he couldn’t stop thinking about…

He rushed to get ready and out the door and was on the beach before the sun had even decided to come out yet. It was still dark, but light was coming in over the horizon and illuminating the water beautifully, making the waves almost sparkle.

He sat down on the sand, having come prepared in swim trunks and nothing else, waiting for the moment he could meet him again, he could see Keith. And this wasn’t the first time they were meeting. No, not even the second. They had been seeing each other every morning since the first time Shiro met the mermaid a few weeks back. He would come to the beach every morning to see him, before leaving once the people started filing in on the shore and he had to return home to get ready for his day. 

Shiro knew it was kind of a strange arrangement, but he didn’t mind and neither did Keith. All they knew is that they enjoyed spending time together, being close with each other, and for the time being thats all that mattered. Shiro knew he had to be realistic and they would soon have to talk about how their… whatever they were to each other could continue. Considering Keith was a mermaid and Shiro a human. But for now, they were happy and they could have that talk another time.

His thoughts wandered on that idea before he saw a figure in the distance, out in the water, and knowing that was his cue to go on in and swim out into the deep ocean. Shiro was happy, and so was Keith, so as Shiro swam out to the farther waters of the sea, it was hard to miss the smile on Keith's face as he waited for him, or the one on his own while he swam to the mermaids welcoming embrace.


End file.
